To Change a Dying World
by Touiyu
Summary: -SYOC Story, Applications open- As technology advances so do the magic surrounding it. With each great thing, comes an equally destructive item. The same goes when a guild discovers an illegal drug meant for magic users. As they investigate, even darker truths surrounding the drug come to light. It's up to the guild to stop the drug distribution and save all of Fiore
1. Two Men Enter a Train

Okay...so I haven't written for personal enjoyment for a _long_ time so forgive me if the writing is terrible. Feedback would be helpful to help improve my writing.

So before I start I would like to say that this story would take place years after the events of Fairy Tail. This means that any characters in it will not be appearing in it, of course there will be references made towards them. The OC form will be at the end of the chapter. Well that's all I need to say for now so please do enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Two men stood upon a hill. One man was covered in a hooded cloak, in which that cloak was covered with crow feathers. He wore a black plague doctor's mask as well. His companion, freakishly tall, was wearing a black trench coat as well as a black scarf. Accompanying the trench coat was a pair of gray khakis along with some black combat boots. Now perhaps it may be a recent fashion statement, but it may be a little obvious that these two men have a passion for clothing that is colored black, or somewhere close to black.

"Are you sure that you reviewed the plan with everyone before we left?" the man attempting to look like a crow asked his companion. The man in the trench coat let out a hearty laugh, "Haha! You're always so serious about these missions Tetsuya, but if it'll ease you up of course I did." This Tetsuya, even though his face couldn't be seen, was obviously irritated with his ally.

"Honestly, I don't get why we have to do this kind of request, it's not like it'll help the reputation of our guild." Tetsuya murmured. "Well even though everyone else thinks we're just retrieving stolen supplies that the army took, just the two of us have that _special_ second request as well." His companion replied. The man in the trench coat was quick to receive a jab in the side from Tetsuya. "Shh! Do you really want our other allies to complain that we're doing something without Teppei?" Tetsuya harshly whispered. "Tetsuyaaa, why did you have to jab so hard? Why are you even whispering anyways, it's not like anyone can hear us." The man, Teppei, whined back at Tetsuya.

"Well, we got a lot of time to spare, how about we talk about how amazing our lives our?" Teppei asked. Tetsuya shaking his head replied, "Our lives are nowhere close to amazing, I mean have you seen yours?" The other feigned being shot at the heart and clutched a hand over it. "How could you be so cold to me Tetsu…" Once again even though "Tetsu's" face couldn't be seen, it was quite obvious there was a smirk under his mask. "I don't see why you insist on calling me that, it's been 20 years already." The crow commented on his nickname. Teppei just gave him a Lady Killer Smile™. "Wellll, I mean we have been friends since we were five, obviously I'm still going to see you as a little child." Tetsu's voice grew smaller, "I grew a lot since then…" That comment drew another hearty laugh from the giant. "Haha! The comedian as always! Please the only thing that happened to you was growing shorter! Haha!" Teppei then proceeded to pat (more like squash) the shorter man's head.

Off in the distance a train whistle could be heard. The two men quickly turned their heads towards the sound. The light hearted air surrounding the two was quickly replaced with an air of serious business. "Well there it is, you ready for this?" Teppei asked. The crow only nodded, already getting more serious than he was before. The train was quickly approaching past the cliff. "Is everyone in positon?" Tetsuya asked into a device on his wrist. Multiple distorted voices quickly replied with an affirmation. "Well, there's our cue." Added Teppei while he stretched his arms. Looking at his friend Teppei asked, "You ready for this?" Tetsuya only nodded before crow feathers magically fell into his hands. As the train rode past the cliff, Tetsuya threw the feathers onto the roof of a train car. Attached to the feathers was thin yet durable string. As the feathers flew Tetsuya quickly tied the other ends of the string to another pair of feathers. He took the second pair and dug those into the soil. The first pair pierced the roof of the car and thus an impromptu zip-line was created. The two quickly jumped from the cliff and latched onto the zip-line.

The two guildmates landed onto the roof of the train car. "Okay, but can we just talk about how that should not be possible right there?" Teppei commented. Tetsuya could only give his signature shrug, "Don't question it." Teppei could only nod along, "Yeah, I kind of learned to just go with it after meeting you." Teppei looked around on the roof of the other train cars. "By the way, which one was it that we were supposed to enter on?" "It was the one that had the sigil drawn upon it." Tetsuya answered. The other man pointed at a train car that was a quite the distance away from them, "I think I see something on that one over there."

The two ran and jumped onto the other train cars. Approaching the one with the sigil, the two went onto opposite ends of the sigil. With a swift nod Tetsuya confirmed, "Yup, this is definitely the one that we are to enter from." The two shared a quick glance and nodded at each other. Teppei raised his foot before slamming it down onto the center of the sigil. This caused the roof of the train car to split into halves and allowing the two to fall into the interior.

Soldiers filled the car. The soldiers were only left confused before their ranks were disposed of. Recovering the soldiers got up to look at the intruders. It was only two of them, yet the soldiers were still struggling. "Just who are you guys…" a higher ranked officer mumbled. The one in the trench coat turned towards him and grinned. "Well, we're here because we got business to settle with you." Another soldier strode towards the intruders and asked, "And what business is that, that you have to settle with us?" The companion only replied, "Reformation." "Reformation?" the first officer asked. The man in the trench coat turned towards the man dressed as a crow and nudged him, "You think with our guild name, it would be obvious what it is that we do. Yet it still baffles me how many people still can't make that connection." The second officer could scoff at the man in the trench coat, "And what is this name of your guild, that should be _soo_ obvious?" The crow threw a feather at the second officer, which impaled his shoulder. The said officer fell to his knees just as the crow answered, "The Reformation."

* * *

Well here's the part you have been waiting for, the OC form! Just as I stated from earlier, this takes place after the events of Fairy tail. I ask of you to not make your oc to have any direct relationships to anyone from the actual story of Fairy Tail. It'll help me keep this story a lot more simpler. The last thing I ask of you is to give detail, especially in the personality + history sections. The better idea I have of your character, the better I'll be able to write them to how you imagine them as well find them a larger role.

 **The Oc Form**

 **General:**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Hair/ Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Physical features:

Anything else about their appearance:

 **Clothing** :

Normal Outfit:

Formal Wear:

Summer Wear:

Winter Wear:

Swim wear:

Any other outfits:

(Not sure when I'll use the other ones, other than normal, but it's best to be prepared)

 **General Info:**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite food:

Least favorite food:

Advantages (personality-wise):

Disadvantages (personality-wise, physical health problems, etc):

Personality (Just as I stated earlier, the more details the better):

History (Same as personality, The more details the better):

Habits/Quirks:

Relationships (People they hold close, crushes, partners, etc):

 **Combat:**

Magic (It's fine to use magic from the actual story of Fairy Tail, but please do not have them related to the actual user in some for, it just keeps it easier for me. Another thing is please have a maximum of 2 and nothing overpowered):

Role (Fighter, Ranged, Healer/support etc):

Weapon(s/?):

Fighting style:

Strengths (combat-wise, things such as awareness, planning, etc):

Weaknesses (combat-wise):

 **Additional information:**

Anything you feel I forgot to add:

* * *

Well that's all I have for the OC form. But do feel free to add stuff into the additional information part. One last thing, **Please send oc forms by PM only, this will make it easier for me to keep track of characters**. Well that's all I have to say. So until next time.


	2. Ten People Believe in Anarchy

Hello again! Okay so I tried to give everyone a chance to be in the spotlight. But I think I gave some more than to others, so I apologize for that. So while writing this I realized something, I am absolutely horrendous at writing fight scenes, but no fear this shall be good practice for me. Other than that if you feel you are not satisfied with how I wrote your OC, by all means tell me. Well that's about it, soooo enjoy I guess?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely close to Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A 6'4 lanky man with a pixie cut colored pure white stirred in his bed. As he opened his bright green eyes, he had a headache from all the bright lights in his face. Adjusting the brightness, his vision became clear. He pushed himself up as the blanket covering him fell and surrounded his waist. He looked around and he appeared to be resting in an infirmary. A figure caught his eye as he looked around. It was a woman, around 5'8, wearing a lab coat. Underneath her lab coat was a black tank top as well as jean shorts. In her flowing brown hair was a strand of thin red rope shaped as a three leaf clover.

The woman noticed the man was up and quickly rose from her stool. "Ah, you're awake." The woman said with a pleasant smile on her face. The man only looked around before looking at the "doctor" and asking, "Where am I?" The woman made her way to the man as she replied, "Well, you're at the infirmary of The Reformation of course." This seemed this have an effect on the man. "May I?" the doctor asked as she took out her stethoscope. The man nodded again. "Oh! Where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself before checking your health. I am Leia Merylgold."

Once Leia finished checking the man's health she asked, "So, may I ask of your name?" "Gregory Goodwill." The man replied. Leia tapped her lip as she thought before she realized something. "Ah! Gregory, I remember seeing your name. Oh yes of course, you were out new applicant." "I must say, you are completely different from what I read on your application." As the doctor rambled on, Greg was confused.

"How did I get here?" Greg suddenly asked. This ended Leia's rambling as she looked at him in surprise. "Do you not remember?" The question was answered with a simple shake. Leia looked thoughtful again as she tapped her lip once more. "Well I suppose I could do mix this potion with that…" Leia began to mumble. As she mumbled Leia fumbled with items on her desk. There were many strange looking potions on her desk, even the fume from Greg's location was terrible. Three of the potions were added to a bottle and then swirled around. Leia looked pleased with herself as she made her way back to Gregory. "Here drink this, you might want to cover your nose while chugging this as well." Leia suggested as she handed over the questionable potion with a sweet smile on her face. The fumes of the potion was already giving Gregory a major headache. Accepting his death, Gregory pinched his nose closed and chugged the potion. He immediately felt like a train was hitting him mentally. He lost consciousness falling back onto his pillow as a voice could be heard from afar, "Woah, I didn't think he would actually take me seriously."

* * *

 _Gregory was sitting on a train seat watching the scenery fly past him. A few seats behind him a couple soldiers were situated creating a ruckus. Greg sighed and thought, 'Why did these soldiers have to get onto the same train as me? Everyone knows that they're just bad omens these days." In Gregory's hands was a slip of paper with a location on it. "Ynys Cadwyn" the slip read. This appeared to be his destination. He would have to get to Tir O Rhyddid and take a boat there to Ynys Cadwyn. "We will be arriving at Tir O Rhyddid in an hour." An intercom said. Greg figured this would be his opportunity to take a nap._

 _Just as he got comfortable a screech of metal could be heard. Gregory opened his eyes trying to find what was causing the noise. Two men jumped down from the ceiling of the train car, one in a black trench coat and the other in a black feathered hood._

 _Gregory stared on in confusion. He figured these two men were planning an attack on the train. Standing up he grabbed his pole staff leaning on the wall next to him. Just as he was about to confront the duo, the man in the feathered hood said, "The Reformation." Gregory looked up them in surprised. 'What are is The Reformation doing here?" he thought to himself._

 _The other man crossed his arms while glaring at the soldiers, "We received word of illegal business going on here." The masked man nodded before adding on, "You corrupted men took children by force to simply brainwash them into joining the army." The other bystanders gasped at this revelation. The soldiers tried to deflect the accusation as an officer wounded replied, "That's preposterous! Do you see or hear any children crying right now?" The man in the trench coat shook his head before getting into a fighting position, "You want to know why no one can hear nor see them right now? It's because you mindless drones locked them into boxes and stored them all with all the other materials being transported!" Gregory looked at the soldiers as it all clicked. That's why the soldiers had to get onto this train now instead of waiting for their own train. How outrageous!_

 _One soldier scoffed at the two men, "Do you really think you can take us all on? We don't have soldiers just in this cabin but in other cabins as well. We could easily surround you." The man in the trench coat only smirked, "Of course we can't handle all of you, that's why we're not alone." Three things happened simultaneously: Two soldiers in the back pulled off their caps to reveal girls, one with golden blonde twin-tails and the other with light blue hair falling to her back, and they both proceeded to attack the soldiers from the back line; The two men in the center of the cabin charged headword straight into the fray; and lastly the train was suddenly pulled to a stop. Gregory snapping out of his astonishment, turned his pole staff into a scythe before assisting the members of The Reformation._

* * *

 _Outside, two figures were on the rail tracks in front of the train. The two were summoning vacuums of wind at the train. Their combined efforts was enough to make sure the train could not advance. One of the figures was a woman with dark burgundy red hair flowing to her waist. She had two thick strands braided that hanged in front of her shoulders. The other figured was a man that was six feet with a dark green mohawk._

" _Well now, don't use too much wind or we'll knock the train too far." Said the woman. The man could only roll his eyes before snidely replying, "I know that Eris, we aren't going to repeat the golem incident right in the middle of a battle." Eris could only smirk back at her companion, "Well Genji, I'm just saying that we have to stick to the plan cause we have to make sure those kids aren't brought to harm." Soldiers began to fly out of the window before being sucked into the vacuum and being blown away._

 _There were some soldiers, however, that grasped onto the train. Some began to make their way back into the train. The two outside the train could only groan. "How is it that we can make sure those soldiers can't go back into the train?" Genji grumbled. Eris concentrated before an idea came to her, "I got it!" Eris looked at Genji, "Hey, can you hold the train by yourself? I got an idea that I'm for sure will work." Genji nodded and began to summon more wind to propel at the train. Seeing that Genji could handle it by himself, she stopped conjuring wind before kneeling down onto the ground with both her hands propped against the tracks. "Wind God's Propulsion!" Eris chanted as she was launched into the sky. With a hand gesture she used the wind to descend slowly. Mustering up all the wind she could she allowed her palms to face towards the train. "Wind God's Barrier!" Eris chanted again as wind began to swiftly gather around the train. Soon there was a dome of air surrounding the train. Satisfied with her work, she let herself fall back onto the ground._

 _Right when she landed Genji whistled, "I see what you did there. Since your Wind God's Barrier doesn't allow stuff to enter, it should be obvious that things cannot exit it either." Eris nodded, "It still fits to the plan because we aren't allowing the train to advance, but now we have the chance to get any soldiers away from the train. The two entered the dome and propelled themselves onto the roof of the train. Soldiers were just pulling themselves up onto the roof as well. Genji looked at Eris before smirking, "Well I can't let you best me now can I?" Getting into a sprinting position, Genji chanted, "Take Over: Demon's Wings." As red wings sprouted onto his back Genji launched himself towards the soldiers. In mid-flight Genji chanted another spell, "Wind Make: Whip!" With a whip in his hands, Genji allowed the wind to guide him as he swiftly dodged any soldier's attacks. As he soared into the sky, he used his whip as it extended to latch onto a soldier. Twisting in the air, the soldier was dragged along before being thrown at another soldier. Genji sent himself flying towards another soldier on the roof top as he dive kicked that soldier off the roof. Regaining his footing, Genji took a firm stance as all the soldiers gathered up in front of him. They were truly idiots for just gathering like that in front of him. Smirking he channeled up magic before releasing his wrath onto the soldiers, "Wind Make: Dragon's Roar!" As a heavy stream of wind flew out of his hands, the soldiers couldn't grab onto anything and were blasted away from the train._

 _Applauses were heard from behind Genji. He turned around to see Eris clapping. "Look at you, stealing the spotlight from me." Catching up to Genji, the two shared a nod. Eris created a blade made out of air as she sliced a hole through a roof of the train car. The two jumped in and wreaked havoc._

* * *

 _In the storage area of the train car, two more figures walked about. The first was a blonde man with undercuts on the sides. The other was a female with braided dark brown hair reaching to her back. The two looked around. "You got the crowbar?" The man asked his ally. The woman only rolled her eyes, "I know how to do my job Sparky." Sparky's eyes twitched in response to his nickname, "Well excuse me Evie, I'm only following the plan. Besides my name is Jean." Evie could only groan, "Yes, I know what the plan is. That doesn't mean I can't do it my own way though." The two glared at each other when a muffled cry was heard._

 _Two heads quickly snapped in the direction of the cry. "Did you hear that?" Evie asked Jean. He only nodded. The two cautiously walked trying to find the source of the sound. Rounding the corner of a tower of cardboard boxes the two were met were an extremely large amount of wooden crates. More muffled cries could be heard. Realizing that these were the captured kids the two hurriedly made their way to the crates. Evie handed an extra crowbar to Jean. The two quickly dispatched of the lids of the crates. The kids were fortunately not harmed physically but who knows what effect this will have on them._

 _Jean could only grip his crowbar till his knuckles turned white, "Those sick bastards." Evie only nodded alongside him. Footsteps could be heard from behind the two guildmates. "We took too long, how are we going to get the kids to safety?" Evie muttered. Jean quickly formulated a plan, satisfied he made his way towards the soldiers. "Evie! Sing a song to make them calm down, then send them to sleep. I'll hold them off for now before you sing another sleep song for the soldiers." Evie nodded before looking towards the scared children. Clearing her throat she began to sing. "_ _Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See Heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_ _As she sang the whimpers from the children began to stop. Satisfied she decided to use a song to make them sleep._

 _Meanwhile with Jean, he nimbly dodged any attacks made at him while throwing back lightning. Even with his approach, he still couldn't hold off all the soldiers. Changing his tactics, Jean went with a more aggressive route. Taking out his sword Dröhnen, he impaled it into the ground. Using his lightning-make, Jean allowed the malleable electricity to swarm around him and create a wall between the soldiers and the children. Modifying the wall, he formed cannons sprouting from the wall itself. As balls of electricity were shot towards the soldiers, Jean got up and began to engage the soldiers in close combat. With shields of lightning surrounding him, deflecting any magical bullets, Jean and his sword were quick dispose of the soldiers._

 _Once there were no more soldiers Jean made the wall dissipate. As the wall vanished Evie made her way towards Jean. "How are they?" Jean asked. Evie shrugged, "I got them to sleep but the only problem is getting them to safety." The two sighed before leaning on some empty crates. "I guess the only way now is to just wait and guard this room."_

* * *

 _Back into the main cabin, mass destruction was going on. The two girls originally disguising themselves were fighting off in another cabin. The two somehow managed to fight off any soldiers, keep any passengers safe, as well make their way towards conductor's cabin. The girl with the blonde twin-tails seemed to be a brasher fighter, however any openings that she left were quickly covered up by her companion wielding a sword._

" _Out of our way!" the girl in twin-tails yelled as an armadillo's skin covered her, protecting her from damage as she pushed away soldiers with the strength of a gorilla. Just as a soldier was about to stab the girl in the back, her companion was quick to appear in front of the soldier and knocking him away. "Clementine, you have to be more aware of your surroundings!" the girl with the sword scolded. Clementine could only give a grin back, "Sorry Lauren, I just get so caught up in the heat of the battle."_

" _Stop and drop your weapons! If you don't I will hurt this lady!" A voice behind them yelled. The two turned around and sure enough a soldier had taken an innocent passenger hostage. Lauren slowly placed her weapon onto the floor. The soldier lifted his pistol away from the hostage's head and pointed at the two girls instead, "Good, now put your hands above your head." The two complied while Clementine looked amused the whole time. "Hey, do you like tongues?" Clementine suddenly asked. The soldier was perplexed, "What kind of stupid question is that?" Clementine shrugged. "Guess that's a yes." In one swift moment, Clementine's tongue flew out and extended. It latched onto the gun pulling it out of the soldier's grasp. Clementine caught the gun and switched its magic setting to wind. Next she shot a bullet into the ground near the soldier. The bullet exploded and air pushed the soldier away from the hostage._

 _Kicking the hilt of her sword, Lauren's sword was sent spinning into the air as she caught it. Propelling herself forward, Lauren used her sword to cut through the guns of other soldiers before kicking the hostage towards Clementine. Clementine took the hostage to safe cover as Lauren brawled with the soldiers._

 _With a soldier behind her clutching a knife, Lauren turned around hitting the soldier in the neck with her sheath. Just as two more appeared at her back, she threw her blade into the air. She did a backflip, catching her sword, then landed at the two soldier's backs before hitting one with the sheath and the other she kicked out of the window._

 _With the cabin cleared for now and innocents safe, the two girls nodded before making their way towards the conductor's cabin once again._

* * *

 _Back with Gregory, he worked together with the two men: Teppei and Tetsuya. While channeling ecto-energy into his body, Gregory used his scythe to keep soldiers away. With enough ecto-energy in his body, Gregory unleashed a blast towards the soldiers, "Ghost Ray!" Knocking away the soldiers Gregory fell back trying to regain some of his energy. After catching his breath, he looked up only to see bullets flying straight at him. Preparing to leap out of the way, Teppei only made his way in front of Gregory. With a blue shield manifested around Teppei's arm, all the bullets seem to have been absorbed. "Why aren't any of our bullets hitting!" A soldier exclaimed. Teppei only smiled before pulling his hand back like he was about to throw a ball. A sphere of blue energy gathered in front of his palm. "See with the Shield of Aegis, I can absorb any attacks and then…" Teppei flung his arm forwards as the ball impacted with several soldiers. "Hit them twice as hard with the attacks I absorbed." The soldiers were sent flying back to other cabins in the train car. Beside Teppei, Tetsuya was throwing feathers at the soldiers were incredible precision. His feathers never seemed to miss the mark._

 _Seeing that some soldiers were trying to retreat, Gregory got up and channeled more ecto-energy into his body. "Spirit Shackles!" He chanted as green chains of ecto-energy sprouted from the ground to hold the soldiers into place. Gregory shared a quick nod with Tetsuya as the crow quickly disarmed the soldiers with his piercing feathers._

 _The three combined efforts were still not enough to take down all of the soldiers. Gregory then absorbs as much ecto-energy as he could before turning himself intangible. Once that was accomplished he went into Full Ghost mode. Using as much ecto-energy and magic as he can he enhances his scythe. "Grim Reaper: Soul Slasher!" Gregory chanted as he swung his scythe towards the legs of the soldiers. The slash did not harm the soldiers physically yet they all fell to the ground screaming in pain._

 _With all the soldiers immobilized, the three lowered their weapons. Teppei turned towards Gregory, "That was some impressive fighting there, may I ask of your name?" Just as Gregory was about to answer he noticed a soldier pointing his gun at Teppei. "Watch out!" Gregory shouted as he somehow pushed the 7'8 man out of the way. Gregory was struck with immense pain as he succumbed to darkness with a voice heard in the distance, "That idiot!"_

* * *

Gasping awake Gregory rose up from his bed again. Leia was sitting on her stool reading a report of some sort. Leia saw that Gregory was awake before smiling, "I take it that you remember everything?" Gregory nodded. Leia rose from her stool, stretching her arms above her head. "Well come on, we need to get you officially into the guild, since we all pretty much accepted you." Gregory, feeling rejuvenated for some reason, followed Leia out of the infirmary. Walking down a stone cobbled hallway with lanterns hanging off the walls, Gregory followed Leia into what appeared to be a conference room. Three wooden desks were situated side-by-side as there was a single wooden desk in front of the three. In one of the combined desk sat Tetsuya, Leia situated herself into the second one. Gregory sat in the desk in front of the three.

"Oh don't worry about the third person, Teppei is busy handling with the aftermath of the mission." Tetsuya answered for Gregory. Leia folder one leg onto the other before leaning in with her chin resting on one hand. "Well then Gregory Goodwill, let's begin your interview."

* * *

Well hello again! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and each of the characters. I kind of felt weird writing a majority of the chapter in italics...but like it was in the past ya know? Oh yeah the song Evie sang to the children was "Don't you Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia. I really don't have anything else to say other than it's 2:30 in the morning right now so I'm kind of all over the place.

Oh Yeah! Feedback is always helpful, I want to better my writing and in turn make you enjoy the story even more.


	3. The Guild Bullies the Bullies

Heyyy guysss...Yeah so it's currently 3:15 in the morning and I'm really brain dead so now I'm back into rambling.

Another important thing was that I completely forgot about guild marks. Hah I'm an idiot. Anyways just pm me if you already submitted an oc where you'll want the mark and what color. (The visual is triskelion)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely close to Fairy Tail**

* * *

On the island of Ynys Cadwyn, there stood a grand building made out of cobblestone. The center of the building was the largest part containing the main part of the guild base. Stemming off from the center part were two extensions, these were respectively the west and east wings. These two were smaller than the center yet still magnificent in their own way. In the east wing was the infirmary and the barracks. In the west wing was the meeting/conference room, the guild master's office, as well as rooms for the guild members to stay in.

Inside the main lobby, there were multiple wooden tables set up. There was an unattended bar loaded with multiple drinks. At the end of one corner of the lobby was a spiraling staircase. The staircase led to the upper level which either lead to the west or east wing. Situated at one of the tables, four members were sitting around chatting: Jean, Clementine, Lauren, and Eris. Genji and Evie were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Hey hey, did you guys see that guy following Leia? That's the same guy I was talking about that helped us fight back at the train. I didn't see much of his abilities but I really do hope that Leia and Tetsuya convince him to join us. It's just too lonely here." Clementine began to talk excitedly.

Lauren only rolled her eyes before replying, "Clementine please, we all know that you only want to have someone new to compete with to set records. Hm maybe you'll end up setting a record for scaring away new guild members." The light-hearted jab however did not affect Clementine in no way. Lauren glanced at Jean who seemed to be solving a crossword, twirling his mechanical pencil as he pondered, "You know Sparky, you shouldn't think so hard or you just may end up frying your brain."

Jean's eyes twitched in response. "At least I use less brain power than Clementine…" came a gruff reply. This response however affected Clementine and she swiped at Jean. Jean, nimble as always, ducked and smirked as Clementine fell out of her chair. Looking at Eris, his face scrunched up seeing Eris drink her morning cup of coffee along with chocolates sitting beside her cup. Eris only lifted an eyebrow at Jean's face.

Getting up from her fall Clementine suddenly asked, "Eris, aren't you supposed to be going on a mission about now?" Clementine sat down before thinking to herself again and asked another question, "Now that I think about it, can it Sparky I see you smirking, where are Evie and Genji?"

Eris, nobly replied, "To answer your first question, yes I am supposed to be going on a mission in Niewinny about now but Tetsuya asked me to wait for him. He said he had some business to take of in that town. As for the second question, Evie and Genji are with Teppei. They're helping him get the children back to their families. Once they finished that the three were going to get a carriage back to Tir O Rhyddid." Lauren twitched at the mention of a carriage as Clementine placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Lauren suddenly said to Clementine, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we have a second request after our first one. Apparently, Leia wants us to go to Niewinny after we finish our request in Opiekun. Though it doesn't make sense that she just give it to Tetsuya and Eris since they'll both be there already."

Clementine looked surprised before holding her chin between her thumb and pointer finger, "That is strange. Now that I think about it, I overheard Teppei telling Tetsuya that he was going to go to Niewinny Dziewica after he got the children back." Looking at the other three who were focused now she tilted her head. "Do you think it's possible that those three may all be planning something behind our backs?" She suddenly gasped out, "Maybe they're planning on overthrowing the guild master!"

Eris shook her head, "No that cannot be possible, the guild master wouldn't leave three people to cover for her all at the same time. That must obviously mean she trust in those three's combined efforts. Think about it, they're always making plans for us." She looked at the ceiling before continuing, "But why would they send us to the same place around the same time from different directions? Lauren, what was the request that you two are being sent on?"

Lauren leaned back into her chair before replying, "Well our first request just involves us dealing with bandits messing with the town, however, our second one deals with storming a base for the town rumored to be storing illegal weapons."

Eris nodded thoughtfully before adding her bit of information, "That's interesting because the request I was given requires me to go undercover and gain intel on the illegal production of these weapons."

Jean scoffed, "Obviously you guys are taking this the wrong way." The rest of the table turned to look at him. Jean only shrugged before he continued, "I mean, those three are way too nice to hold malicious intent. Have you seen them? Teppei and Leia wouldn't hurt anything unless it was necessary, I'm not sure about Tetsuya though. Tetsuya is just plain unpredictable but he's definitely loyal to a fault. It's so obvious that those three are worried about us and what those weapons could do. So how do they make sure we all remain safe, by sending us to the same place with carefully disguised reasons."

Before anyone could reply, footsteps could be heard from the west wing hallway along with chatter. The voices of Tetsuya and Leia could be heard. As their figures approached, a third figure was following the two from behind. It was the new guild member. As the three approached the table, the members at the table grew silent. Two sets of green eyes, one set of brown, and one set of dark purple eyes gazed back at bright green and crimson eyes along with the eyes from a plague doctor's mask. "Why are you all so quiet?" Leia's tender voice asked the quiet table.

Clementine put her hand behind her head as she gave Leia a bright grin, "Well, we're waiting for you to introduce who he is." Her hand gestured as the man possessing bright green eyes stared blankly back at her.

Leia seemed to realize that introductions were in order, "Oh! Pardon my manners. Well everyone meet Gregory Goodwill. Gregory meet Eris Sheridan, Jean Griezmann, Clementine Urahara, and Lauren Start." As she introduced members of the guild she gestured to each respective name. Gregory only nodded at the table. Seeing the situation grow awkward Leia clapped her hands, gaining all eyes on her. "Oh yeah! Tetsuya, do you happen to know where the guild stamp is?"

Tetsuya only shrugged, "Nope, last I saw it was when Teppei took it with him back to our house." Tetsuya then shook his head, "It's as good as gone considering the fact that it's Teppei we're talking about, you give him something important and then he ends up losing it in 10 seconds."

Leia only groaned, "Of course Teppei would lose it. What does he even need it for anyway? Now how are we supposed to make Gregory an official member? Oh when Teppei gets back, I'm going to make him test all my potions until he begs for mercy. Oh maybe I'll get my whip and..." The room only grew colder and everyone paled as Leia continued mumbling.

* * *

Somewhere off in another town Teppei sneezed, "Huh, someone must be talking about me. I hope they're not saying anything bad about me." Teppei continued to laugh loudly to himself gaining wandering townsmen to look at the strange 7'8 man laughing to himself. Teppei unaware of the stares just continued to laugh walking back to where he was staying with Evie and Genji, as well unaware of his fate once he gets back to Ynys Cadwyn.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm stuck with you two again..." Jean grumbled as the steamboat made its way back to Tir O Rhyddid. Clementine was sitting on the rails as Lauren stood next to her, sword strapped to her waist. Gregory was facing the ocean with his pole staff strapped to his back.

"Because Leia asked us to take Gregory on a mission, to see what it's like, and no one can deny Leia. Besides, it would be awkward if it was just us with him, and since you were the only available male..." Clementine replied with a cheeky grin. Jean only huffed back.

Lauren took the lead of the conversation, "So to remind everyone: once we arrive at Tir O Rhyddid, we'll traverse through the forest since it's only a 20-minute walk away from Opiekun. Once we finish our request in Opiekun, we'll walk back to Tir O Rhyddid and take the train to Niewinny for our second request. At Niewinny we'll meet up with Eris and hopefully Tetsuya." Everyone nodded at the information.

Clementine got off from the rails and put her short arms around the taller Gregory. "Soo Greg, what's your magic? I didn't get to see much of it from the fight on the train yesterday." Clementine asked.

Gregory replied in a monotone voice, "It's ghost magic. I simply absorb ecto-energy to use spells." Once he was done with that Gregory just stared at Clementine awaiting her response. Clementine, however, was waiting for Gregory to add on more.

Jean, seeing the awkward situation grow said, "Clementine, he's done talking. You might want to start talking." This comment caused Clementine's eye to twitch.

"Is that a challenge I hear Sparky?" Clementine replied, heat behind her voice. Well, this just ended in Clementine talking rapidly with wild gestures as Jean replied with smirks, witty one-liners, and facial expressions. All this happened as Lauren and Gregory watched the two.

Lauren turned towards Gregory, "Not much of a speaker aren't you?" Greg just shook his head. Lauren just smiled in response. "Yeah, the guys in our guild aren't really talkers. Tetsuya, the crow looking guy, really only talks to people he's comfortable with, which isn't that much. He's faithful but unpredictable. Then you got Jean over there, he rarely speaks but when he does their either witty or just meant to annoy people. You get used to his tough guy facade because on the inside he's a total softie. Genji, you'll meet him later, is really nice and is really a cool guy. Just don't do anything to make him lose his trust in you. Teppei, the guy you saved on the fight, is really easy to approach. Sure he's really weird, but you can just talk to him about anything and he's really good at making people laugh. Well, that's really an introduction to the guys in our guild." Gregory only nodded.

Clementine turned towards the two, completely ignoring Jean in their showdown, "Hey you should tell about the girls. We are great people after all." Jean's comment "Except you." was quickly silence with a kick in the shin by Clementine

The boat came to stop at the dock and Lauren concluded, "Oh I guess we're out of time, I'll tell you about the rest of our guild later." The four got off the train and made their ways towards the town.

* * *

Genji stretched his legs as he got situated, Evie sitting across from him. Evie with a pleasant smile on her face, "I'm so glad we rescued those kids, I can't imagine what would've happened to them if we hadn't made it in time."

Genji only nodded pulling his hood up over his head, "I wouldn't forgive myself it something did happen to them." Evie agreed by nodding. The air around them suddenly changed as Genji learned forward pulling his hood down, "So what do you think Teppei is doing in Niewinny. I mean he just sent us off to go back to Ynys Cadwyn by ourselves without giving a clear reason what he has to do in Niewinny."

Evie rested her head on her hands, elbows on her knees, "It's not just Teppei, Leia and Tetsuya are being fishy as well. I mean those three are always having us do something only to for Teppei and Tetsuya to accompany us for a 'personal mission for the guild master.' I would understand it if it was to protect us, but they usually split off the moment we get into town. Plus there was the guy Teppei was talking to. An official for the army nonetheless!"

Genji leaned back into his seat raising his right foot to his left knee, "I just can't figure anything out. Like I'm grateful those three make the best plans with their combined efforts, but right now they're just way too suspicious."

The two entered silence contemplating the new information. Suddenly there was an explosion near the front of the train. Hazel brown eyes met with sky blue eyes, nodding the two made their ways towards the source of the commotion.

* * *

Lauren ducked to the left narrowly missing a ball of fire flying past her head. Sprinting up to the bandit she kneed him in the stomach. As he keeled over, Lauren brought a swift kick to his chin. Using her sheathed sword as a bat, Lauren smacked the bandit on the side of his head knocking him away. The bandit was knocked out. Looking around her, Lauren saw Gregory holding off three bandits with his pole staff. It was obvious he wasn't that great at physical combat but he could hold himself off pretty well. Drawing her sword out, Lauren made her way towards Gregory.

Jean brought his electric shield up to guard him against the bandit's sword. As the sword connected, Jean changed the form of his shield to allow the enemy's sword absorb all the electricity. The shock was enough to cause the bandit to stumble and drop the sword. Seeing his opportunity, Jean grabbed the bandit by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach as well. The bandit stumbled and Jean imbued his black combat boots with lightning. Raising his foot, Jean kicked the bandit in the stomach knocking him away as well shocking him into unconsciousness. Two more bandits appeared in front of him, Jean smirked and cracked his knuckles. Drawing his sword Dröhnen, Jean read head first to the bandits.

Clementine was struggling, not having Lauren guarding her back was such a different experience. _'I can't depend on Lauren all the time'_ Clementine thought as she grits her teeth. Using the souls of a tiger she grew claws and began to swipe blindly at the bandits. A bandit snuck up behind her but Clementine was prepared this time. With the soul of a kangaroo, she punted the bandit behind her straight into a bandits in front of her saw this as their time to strike. One bandit sent a force of magic at Clementine also sending her flying back into a tree. A sharp pain coursed through her body. The bandits got closer when Clementine saw her opening. Once they were close enough, Clementine used the soul of a bull and charged. Just as she thought the bandits didn't see it coming and the bandits were flying through the sky. Three more bandits came to face Clementine. She considered backing off when she felt a familiar presence at her side. Smiling at Lauren residing at her side, Clementine charged.

Sending a blast at the bandits, Gregory backed off to catch his breath. No matter how many he knocked away, even more, came to replace them. Lauren had assisted him earlier, but she couldn't help him when others were struggling, so he had Lauren go help Clementine. Seeing as there were multiple bandits in front of him, Gregory figured he should use one of his new spells he'd been practicing. Gathering as much ecto-energy as he could, Gregory roared at the bandits, "Ghostly Gasp!" The ground beneath the bandits began to freeze up immobilizing them but Gregory made sure to not use enough to freeze the bandits fully. Just as he frozen those bandits up, even more, seemed to appear. Gregory sighed, _'How long is this going to take?'_

* * *

Evie nimbly dodged an incoming ball of poison. She watched as the poison melted through a cushion. Focusing her attention on her surroundings, she tried to find a water source. It was then she noticed the signs for the restrooms and thought _'Of course the sinks!'_ Using Water Manipulation she pulled the water out and towards her. The mages did not notice the water streaming towards Evie so they were caught in the water as well. She trapped the mages in the bubbles and watched as they began to lose air. Just as they were about to drown she let them out of the bubble. Seeing mages come in from behind her, she conjured up water blades and threw them at the incoming mages. Many of the mages recovered and began to swarm in onto Evie. With no other options available she casted, "Hurricane Buster!" The hurricane somehow inside the train wreaked havoc as enemies, innocents, and herself were all caught inside the hurricane. Manipulating the water to let her out, Evie jumped out to safety and just in time as well. The water was freezing up and becoming solid. She watched as the hurricane became nothing but a giant ice sculpture with people encased within. She looked around to find the source only to find a 6'1 man with light green hairs, combed to cover his left eye, making his way towards her. A fish net sleeve was attached to the right of his sleeveless v-neck while his left arm was covered in black tattoos.

"Sorry about that! I meant to just freeze the bad guys but your hurricane caught the innocents as well. Woops, haha!" The guy just laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Evie's eye twitched as she thought _'This guy irks me for some reason.'_ Evie just glared as the newcomer continued to laugh as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Genji fell over as the mage lunged at him. The mage was choking him and cutting off Genji's supply of air, which is kind of ironic now that he thinks about it. Genji wraps his foot around the knees of his attacker. Genji then pulled his feet towards his chest and the attacker toppled on top of Genji. Using this opportunity to strike Genji elbowed the mage in the nose with a satisfying crack. Pushing him off Genji used his Take Over to sprout his demonic wings. Grabbing his bo staff, Genji conjured the wind around it to make it into a spear. Throwing it like a javelin it missed the mages, yet Genji created a wind whip and latched onto the bo staff. He pulled his hand back and along came the bo staff. The mages ducked after seeing the bo staff spinning it's way back, but that left them completely open. Once the staff was back in his hands he propelled himself forward and flew towards the closest mage and kicked him out of the train. Before any mages could make their move, Genji began to use another Wind Make. "Wind Make: Eagle!" he shouted as a giant bird made of wind was sent towards the mages. The wings of the eagle cut through the sides of the train. The mages had no way to dodge and were engulfed by the fury of the eagle. Once the mages were flown back and knocked out was only then Genji put away his wings.

Footsteps could be heard behind Genji and as he turned around he saw Evie, followed by a man. "Who's he?" Genji asked.

Evie shrugged, "Wandering mage that apparently can use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and wants to join a guild for fun."

Genji just stared at the man, "Great...he'll fit in just fine."

The man only grinned and response and began to laugh, "Pleased to make your acquaintance! I am Lucius Dale, and I hope we get along just fine!" Evie just looked to be in pain standing next to him.

* * *

"That's the last of them..." Lauren stated as they tied up the bandits. Many of them were knocked out and some were begging to make the pain stop. Gregory simply just leaned on his scythe. "Will they be able to walk again?" Lauren asked Gregory, to which was answered with a shake of his head.

Jean grabbed one of the bandits by the front of his shirt and lifted him up so he was staring Jean in the face. Jean grit out in a really angry voice, "Now you will confess to everything you done. Next, you will return everything that you stole, even if it's not with you. Then you will turn yourself in. Am I clear?" The bandit paled and only squeaked. Electricity surrounded and cackled around Jean, "AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes, Sir!" The bandit cried out as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. The bandit was then pushed harshly to the ground, then he began to crawl away from Jean.

Clementine only whistled behind Jean, "Fear is the best persuasion tactic, didn't believe it at first but now I do." Jean only glared back at Clementine. She only shrugged back. "Well might as well get these guys to the townsmen," Clementine said as the four began to push all the bandits in a cart.

* * *

Eris got off the train along with Tetsuya. Eris turned towards Tetsuya, "So I guess I'll see you soon?" Tetsuya only nodded before walking off. Eris watched as the man in the feathered cloak strode off to do whatever he does.

Eris looked at the address on the request paper and began to search for the building. She finally arrived at the town hall building. Finding her way to the mayor's office she knocked before hearing a, "Come in."

As she opened the door she saw the mayor, quite the old fella, sitting at his desk but there was already another person there. She was in one of the chairs across from his desk. It was a girl in a jacket with a hood shaped like a dog. Her short pink hair framed her face. Eris tried to see what colors her eyes were but there were so many it was like a starry night. The aura around her, it was just pure self-confidence as well mystery.

"Ah, you must be Eris Sheridan, welcome to Niewinny. Please sit down" The mayor said standing up from his desk.

Eris politely greeted the mayor and when she saw down she nodded at the other woman who only seemed to be studying Eris.

"Ah, where are my manners, Eris Sheridan meet Kuroda Kanna, Kuroda Kanna meet Eris Sheridan. Originally this was supposed to be two separate missions but I figured it would be easier if you two worked together." The mayor explained.

"So allow me to explain the situation..." The mayor began.

Both Eris and Kuroda exited the mayor's office. Figuring she should be friendly Eris began, "I look forward to working with you."

Kuroda only scoffed, "Look here, I don't care about being friendly. I especially do not care about working with anyone, I'm a lone wolf." "Why are you even doing this job anyways?"

Eris looked surprised at the question, "Well I want to bring glory-"

Her reply was quickly cut off by Kuroda, "Oh don't give me that 'To bring glory to my guild' bull. Everyone knows that guilds are practically useless these days. I can tell you're already going to be a hinderance on this mission, reddie." After her comment, Kuroda walked off as Eris stared thinking _'What is wrong with her.'_

* * *

A man walked into a warehouse. Rummaging around he found what he was looking for. It was a black sword with a red jewel embedded. The man was conflicted on whether or not he should drop the weapon or not. _'Why do you hesitate?'_ A voice rang in his head. Clutching his hand, the sword jumped clanging. _'Are you not tired of it all?'_ The man seemed to be in pain as the voice continued on. _'I can see it in your eyes, you're tired of being looked down upon.'_ The man began to writhe on the ground screaming. _'How about we make a contract, I lend you my power and you will receive glory and fame, as well as the respect you so rightfully deserve.'_ The man suddenly no longer in pain began to cackle maniacally. _'I see you have chosen your answer. Very well then I shall lend you my power.'_ The man got up and picked up the sword. _'Vow to me. Vow to me your being. Your soul, your mind, your heart.'_ The man began to laugh in glee into the air as he was filled with insanity. _'My name is Asterius, and you will help me gain vengeance against the wielder of the Shield of Aegis'_

Unbeknownst to the man, a crow was watching the events unfold. After the man had lost full sanity the crow flew out the window.

* * *

Okay so my laptop is being really slow and my word spell check function decided to give up on me so I'm not sure if I spelled any of the words right. Oh yeah I tried to give as much spotlight to each character but I think I'm going have to give more to some and less to others as the story progresses, so I apologize if you aren't satisfied with your character.


	4. An Actual Serious Chapter for Once

Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I broke writing this chapter into multiple days instead of finishing it all in one sitting. Then I got sidetracked before sitting down and finishing this. I'm sorry about everyone else's OC's but this chapter is focusing on the five, seven if you include mine, in Niewinny. Well I have nothing to say for now.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely close to Fairy Tail**

* * *

Teppei walked into the mayor's office. Inside the office Tetsuya was already seated across from the mayor. "Come in Teppei, we've been waiting." The mayor greeted. Teppei situated himself in the chair next to Tetsuya's. "I'll get straight into business." The mayor began as he pulled out a file. Opening the file, the first thing seen was a picture of a man. He looked like a regular citizen with the shaggy brown hair and dull brown eyes. "This is my son, Goro Illa. He's the president of his own company, got a nice wife and two children. Nothing seemed unordinary with him, until he went missing a week ago."

Teppei leaned back into his chair, "Let me guess, he got involved into some shady business and now he's suddenly missing. So now we have to find him."

The mayor nodded, "Yes, I want you two to find him. There is one thing I should tell you though. Some investigators looked through his stuff. What they found were an abundance of drugs, specifically Ascension." The two guildmates sat up straighter at the mention of the drug.

The mayor leaned in on his desk folding his hands, "Seems like I caught your attention, tell you what. You find my son, dead or alive, and I'll give you some of the drug for that scientist of yours."

Tetsuya nodded, "It's a deal."

The mayor's smile grew wider as he said, "Good, well then I'll tell you what we have found so far…"

* * *

Genji, Evie, and Lucius all walked into the guild building. Inside, situated around the bar, was Leia along with three other people. One of them was a woman with black hair cut into a bob cut with blunt bangs. Part of her hair was braided and somehow being used as a headband. She was wearing a dark blue duster coat over gray t-shirt and jeans. The other two were two guys. One a child and the other a teenager. The child, his dark green hair sticking out in all direction, was dressed in pale gray shorts stopping at his knees, along with his dark purple hoodie. The child was sitting on top of the bar getting a white triskelion stamped onto his right ankle. The other, his long pale hair tied up in a high ponytail, was dressed in baggy orange pants, with a sleeveless gray shirt that had three horizontal red stripes. The older man was sitting on a stool looking at the younger get his guild mark. "We're home!" Genji called out.

"And we brought home a new candidate as well." Evie added onto. The four people at the bar all stared at the man behind Evie and Genji. Said man just laughed at all the attention.

The woman in dark blue duster coat walked over to the three. Her calculating gaze having no effect on Lucius. Her face shifted into a kinder one as she held out her hand, "Pleased to meet you, I'm the guild master of this guild. My name is Kalama. May I ask of yours?"

Lucius shook Kalama's hand, "I'm Lucius Dale, and I would be honored to become a member of you guild."

Another smile appeared on Kalama's face, "Well follow me and I'll interview you to see if you'll join us. Don't worry no one so far has failed it." She then led Lucius away to the meeting room.

Genji and Evie walked over to the bar. Evie put her arm around the shoulder of the man sitting on the chair, "Aww is big bro excited the kid is finally joining the guild?"

The "kid" rolled his eyes, "I have a name other than 'kid' and it's Atlas, you siren wannabe." Evie's eyes twitched as she cocked her head. Her smile growing wider and more unpleasant.

Evie began to approach Atlas at a slow pace, Atlas only raising his eyebrow. Cyrus, Atlas' older brother, began to laugh, "Come on kid, you gotta stop mocking people, though it's kind of funny."

"How did it all turn out in the end?" Leia asked Genji, who was just sitting on another chair watching the argument. Cyrus joined Atlas as the two began teasing Evie, who was only getting flustered.

Genji, looking at the conversation, turned towards Leia. "Everything is fine, though Teppei went off on his own after we finished."

Leia nodded before wiping the counter, "So tell me, how you guys came to encounter Lucius."

Seeing as Evie was too busy arguing, Genji began retelling what happened.

* * *

Teppei and Tetsuya walked out of the mayor's office. "You already know where he is, don't you?" Teppei asked his companion. Tetsuya nodded.

"I saw him enter a warehouse, he was definitely insane by then. There was a sword though he picked up. Yet somehow after picking the sword up, he grew even more insane." Tetsuya explained. "I may be going out on a limb here but I believe that the same people who made the drug are making weapons designed specifically for those that took the drug."

Teppei looked at Tetsuya in confusion, "How did you reach that conclusion?" The two exited the town hall before continuing their conversation, "Then again you are incredible at solving things. Though I do wonder how you came up with that answer even though there was no connection between the two." The two made their way towards the warehouse district of the town. "I mean you just said that he grew more insane after he picked up the sword. But is there a way to prove that, did you somehow feel what he was feeling or something?"

Tetsuya shrugged, "My mind works miracles." The two walked in silence before arriving at the warehouse the man was last seen.

"So, do you happen to know where he is now?" Teppei asked as he opened the garage door to the warehouse. The two walked in looking around.

"No, I didn't bother placing some sort of tracking device onto him." Tetsuya replied as he stopped in the same spot the man was standing in last time. The spot was covered in scorch marks. "This was where he last was. Judging from what I'm seeing is that he tested out the weapon before he moved on to who knows where."

"So what you're saying right now is that he's somewhere in the open. Surrounded by innocent people. Where he could, oh I don't know, wreak havoc and claim multiple lives. Also there's the fact that he seems more dangerous, so he could easily kill Clementine and Lauren."

Tetsuya just looked at the scorch marks, "Don't forget Jean and Gregory." Teppei tilted his head.

"Gregory? Oh that guy from the application. I take it you already met him?" Teppei questioned. He suddenly came to a realization before he added, "Oh great so now we have two more people being sent to their deaths." Tetsuya just stared at Teppei as he came unto another realization. Teppei gave himself a face palm before dragging his hand slowly down his face groaning. "Of course, there's Eris as well. I mean she's just investigating whatever is going on with the weapon distribution. I just hope she just doesn't run into the guy."

Tetsuya somehow gave Teppei's shoulder a squeeze, "Well aren't you pessimistic to this, you're usually so optimistic. Oh and you already met Gregory, you know the guy that saved you on the train." Teppei nodded at the information.

The two made their way out of the warehouse. "Well I suppose we can make our way fast enough to them if they do encounter the guy, I doubt he's gonna be subtle." Teppei commented.

* * *

"Where did she walk off to?" Eris murmured as she walked around the town hall. They were due to meet up with an official from the army. Eris grit her teeth, dealing with the army again and now some rude girl.

"Looking for someone?" a voice called out for behind Eris. As she turned around she was met with the smirking face of Kuroda. "You know, I was looking around town and guess what I saw? A group of guildmates, one with the same mark as you. You wouldn't happen to know what they're doing here. I mean what even is your guild planning? Sending one lone member to do one request and send the rest for another. Your guild is unpredictable that is for sure."

Just as Eris was about to reply an explosion occurred out the window. _'I'm starting to see a pattern here…'_ Eris thought as she tried to see the damage. Kuroda was giving Eris another calculating look.

"You know, I won't stop you from going out there. You can choose to save your guild or choose to get money. Though I'm sure you already know your answer." Kuroda said. Eris stared back at Kuroda, "It just means that there'll be more money for me."

Eris just nodded stiffly before running out of the building, towards the site of the damage.

* * *

"Have the townsmen escaped somewhere safe?" Clementine asked as Gregory made his way back towards the rest of the group. Gregory nodded. In front of the group was a man that had shaggy brown hair. Yet his eyes, they were filled with insanity. The man wielded a large black sword with a red jewel implanted near the hilt. Dark smoke was swirling around him. The man's smile grew wider as he channeled a ball of fire with strands of dark smoke enshrouding the fire. The man threw the ball towards the group.

"Everyone move it!" Lauren cried out as everyone jumped towards the side. The cement being blown to pieces as the ball made contact to where the group formally was. Lauren grit her teeth as she looked around. One minute everything was fine before a guy just crashed into the ground from the sky causing a grand explosion. Fire wrapped in the dark smoke, yet to be extinguished, was all around them. Many of the surrounding buildings were demolished from the impact.

The man in front of them cackled as dark smoke began to swirl around his sword. Swinging his sword, the dark smoke flew towards the group as they were all pushed back. With a distorted voice he spoke, "Why do your guild even exist? A group as small as you guys cannot even reform what it is. Do you even know what you're all reforming? I bet you don't. You all just blindly follow someone who convinced you to join their guild." Conjuring up another fire ball, he lunged it towards the girls.

Gregory quickly got up aiming his Ghostly Gasp towards the fireball. His magic somehow freezing the projectile turning it into ice. Lauren recovered, using her magic sword, sliced the ice ball into halves. The ice ball diverged and flew to both the sides of the girls. The man simply smirked before more dark smoke swirled around him. He raised his sword towards the sky as multiple fireballs materialized in the air, that same dark smoke covering them all. "Well, this is bad…" Jean muttered. Dark tendrils erupted from the ground as it wrapped it around the four's ankles. All of them were now rooted in place as Jean swore under his breath. The man pointed his blade towards the four as all the fireballs began to rain down unto them.

"Wind God's Barrier!" A voice called out. The familiar dome of wind surrounded the four as the fireballs exploded on the dome. As the barrage ended, the dome disappeared and the four broke free of the tendrils. Behind them Eris was running towards them. "Oh thank goodness I made it in time." She said as she came to a stop. "Let's take him down." Replied with nods they all ran towards the man.

Clementine equipped herself with cat claws as she swiped at the man. The man ducked before swinging his blade at her. Clementine ducked his blade before swiping more. The two were nimble as they both tried to land a hit yet missed each time. Clementine equipped a kangaroo's feet as she kicked forward. The man ducked before spinning around once with his sword. Dark smoke shifted the sword's form as it turned into a hammer. He hit Clementine in the back, as she was in mid-air, and she was sent flying forward.

Lauren and Jean took out their swords as they began to double up on the man. Two smoke shields were formed on either side of the man. The swords from the two never connected with the man, as the shields had a mind of their own as they flew and protected the man. Using his blade, the man swung Jean's sword out of his hands. The man then conjured a fireball as pressed it Jean's stomach. The fireball exploded and Jean was sent flying back towards Gregory. Gregory was knocked down as Jean was flown straight into him.

The man's shields disappeared and Lauren began to relentlessly attack. The two swords connected as sparks flew. Both their sword work was impressive yet Lauren was still outmatched. The man tried to knock Lauren's sword just as he did with Jean. Lauren kept a tight grip as the sword stayed within her hands yet she was staggered. The man saw his opportunity kicked Lauren in the stomach, his leg covered with that dark smoke. The dark smoke empowered his kick and Lauren was sent flying straight into Clementine who was just getting back up. The two were then knocked down.

"Wind God's Kick!" Eris cried out as her foot was coated with air. The man conjured another smoke shield. The kick connected with the shield, Eris then used the shield as a surface to propel herself backwards. Landing on the ground, Eris then took out her two short swords. "Wind God's Slice!" Eris shouted as she cut through air with her swords. The shields were rid of and the man was wounded.

The man stumbled but he quickly regained his balance. Just as the man was about to raise his sword, green chairs surrounded him. The chains were quick to wrap themselves around him. Eris looked to see Gregory holding his hands out, ecto-energy radiating from his hands. Gregory turned his staff into a scythe as he launched himself towards the man. Gregory swung his scythe but was quickly stopped as dark tendrils wrapped around Gregory.

"Are you all under the impression you can stop me? I am the darkness born from the hearts of man." The man's distorted voice mocked. The shackles were broken into many pieces. Slamming his sword into the ground, streams of fire erupted. There were just too many as the five were swept up into the attack. Many screams were heard as the man simply cackled.

The streams of fire subsided as all five were all laying on the ground. Jean, Lauren, and Eris all tried to get back up but the dark tendrils wrapped themselves around the three. This time the tendrils fused with the fire burning them. More cries of agony were heard as they all fell back down. The man strode slowly towards Eris, who was separated from everyone else. His sword grinding against the broken cement.

"Damn it, why aren't we strong enough to beat him." Eris groaned. The man's cackling only grew louder as he neared Eris. The man raised his sword and brought it down unto Eris. Just as it was about connect with Eris, the sword connected with Teppei's shield. Teppei, eyes usually filled with kindness, were filled with nothing but hate. The shield absorbed all of the energy from the sword. Tetsuya jumped in and kicked the man, knocking him away from Eris. Teppei then unleashed the stored up energy and the man was sent flying, flying past Clementine and Lauren.

Lauren got up, despite her injuries, and carried Clementine over to where the newcomers were. The two newcomers looked at the rest of their guild before nodding at each other. The man got up and began to cackle. "Well look who we have here. It's the wielder of the Shield of Aegis. I must say though, you certainly have grown since I last saw you. I hope you remember me, you know Asterius."

Tetsuya glanced at Teppei, "What is he talking about?" Teppei's fists only clenched. Tetsuya's voice grew harsher, "Teppei, what are you not telling me?" The man began to cackle again before Tetsuya sent a harsh glare, "Shut it Asterius. What are you even doing in Goro's body?"

Asterius smirked, "Oh I'm not doing anything in Goro's body, I mean he is the one who let me in in the first place." Asterius glanced at Teppei, whose fists began to turn pale. "That's it, unleash all your hatred unto me. It's all my fault isn't it, the reason why that little girl died in front of you."

"SHUT UP!" Teppei yelled as a force of energy was sent towards Asterius. Asterius only blocked it with his sword. Tetsuya stared at Teppei through his mask.

"Little girl? Wait Teppei, is he talking about Haru?!" Tetsuya began to raise to his voice. "You told me that she died protecting you from a dark mage. Was that all a lie?" Teppei only looked away from Tetsuya. Tetsuya's posture slumped from Teppei's response.

Asterius' laugh began to grow louder, "Oh this is great! Just wonderful! You couldn't even trust the closest person to you, someone you consider your brother, with a secret as simple as this. Now look where this got you! Oh if only you could confess the truth, then maybe you wouldn't have to watch your friends die protecting you." He raised his hand towards the sky as a cloud of dark smoke began to form. Slamming his hand down on to the ground the guild was swept into the smoke.

* * *

 _Teppei woke up in the middle of the forest, a figure looming over him. It was a girl, her curled red hair reaching almost down to Teppei's face. "Haru? But how are you alive?" Haru only smiled at him. It was discomforting. The last time he saw her was when she was just eight, but now she looks 25 just like Teppei._

 _Pulling himself up he stared at Haru who was twirling around the clearing. She stopped as Teppei began to stand up, "Oh silly Tep-tep...do you not remember? Right after you eradicated that evil being and that dark mage popped out of nowhere, a mage came also and killed that dark mage. We both fainted and he took us back to the orphanage."_

 _Teppei clutched his head as his memories began to fill itself in. Nodding, "Of course, my memory is failing these days. Though I do have a question to ask, where is Tetsu?" He looked around the clearing to not see his best friend anywhere._

 _Haru only giggled, "Geez Tep-tep, we really need to get that memory of yours checked. Tetsu left the orphanage to join a guild." Teppei only looked at her in surprise._

 _Teppei began to raise his voice, "He left?! We promised each other that the trio would always stick together. I can't believe him! Do you remember his reason for leaving?"_

 _Haru began to smile wickedly, "He said something about 'making a purpose for himself' but I'm sure it's because he felt left out. I mean he's always so weak and hides behind someone. He's not as strong as you Tep-tep."_

 _Teppei looked shocked at Haru's words, "Why would you say that about him? Sure he's weird, but does he really deserve this much hate? What has he done wrong to cause so much anger?"_

 _Haru's hair began to cover her eyes as her voice grew dark, "That damn Tetsu always thinks he's so much better than us. He looks down on us just because we can't follow his line of thought."_

 _Teppei grabbed Haru by the shoulder and began to shake her, "Haru! Don't say that, he's changed. He's no longer that stuck-up brat! He's so loyal and patient now! He changed when you…when you died." Teppei looked at Haru in alarm, his voice growing quieter._

 _In the distance Teppei could hear someone calling out,_ "Wake up! Come on Teppei wake up! We need you!" _Teppei looked around but no one was in sight. He looked back at Haru whose face began to turn dark. Again he could hear,_ "Damn it Teppei snap out of it! It's not real, whatever you're seeing it's all fake! It's just an illusion!" _Haru began to walk towards Teppei. Suddenly Teppei felt the ground on his back as he began to have difficulty breathing. On top of him was Haru choking him._

" _Curse that Tetsuya! Can't you see that being near him will only bring misfortune! Why do you think that he came to the orphanage in the first place? It's because he's cursed! His family is dead because of him!" Haru began to scream in Teppei's face._

 _Teppei began to get enraged as he threw Haru off of him, "Don't you ever dare to say that about Tetsu ever again! You're blaming a child for the death of his family? He was only four!" He got a good look at Haru before it clicked, "You're not Haru…the Haru I knew would never be this vengeful. She would never use someone's insecurity to attack them."_

"Come on Teppei wake up! We're struggling here damn it!" _The voice called out to Teppei. Teppei looked around once more before it all clicked._

 _Glaring at Haru he spat out, "You're just a fake. The Haru I knew died 18 years ago when that dark mage attacked us." 'Haru' just looked at the ground, not putting up a fight anymore. Shaking his head he turned his back towards Haru, "There is one thing I do have to thank you for…and that's for helping me realize to not stay in the past. Yes I still blame myself for letting you die, but…it's time I let that go." He turned back towards Haru who was staring at him, "You made me realize I have a new family, one that I swear on my bones to protect until the bitter end. So…thank you." The 'Haru' only smiled and nodded before she faded into light. The rest of the scenery faded into light as well. Teppei flexed his hands before looking towards the sky 'I'm on my way everyone, just hold on."_

* * *

"I swear Teppei, if you don't wake up right now I'll kill you right here right now!" A voice screamed as Teppei was slapped awake. Teppei blinked as sitting above him was Tetsuya. Though Teppei noticed Tetsuya took off his mask.

"Wouldn't that be counter-productive though?" Teppei said as Tetsuya's silver eyes began to water up. Seeing his 'brother' about to cry Teppei placed his hand on the back of Tetsuya's neck and brought his head closer. Teppei placed a kiss on Tetsuya's forehead, "Thank you. Hearing your voice helped me realize that it was all an illusion, though how did you figure out that it was an illusion."

Tetsuya only scrubbed his eyes and pushed his curly black hair out of his face, "Deus Ex Machina." Teppei only looked at him in confusion. "You know, God from the Machine. Scenarios where characters are seemingly saved from a situation from an almighty god, person, whatever. You were mumbling about how Haru was alive. I figured that since she came up with some stupid explanation, you would be able to realize that she was dead." Teppei only nodded.

"If you guys are done doing questionable 'best friends' stuff then how about you guys help us!" A voice yelled. The two turned to see Jean staring back at them. Jean nodded before turning back towards Asterius.

The two got up and saw the five all fighting Asterius. Their teamwork could use some work, but most of them were in sync. Just as Teppei was about to reenter the fight, a hand clutched arm his wrist. Teppei looked back at Tetsuya. Tetsuya asked, "Will you tell me the real story later?" Teppei nodded.

Teppei looked at Asterius before telling Tetsuya, "I think I can seal him away like I did those years again." Tetsuya looked at Teppei. Teppei just gave him a dazzling smile. "It's how I awakened to my magic."

Tetsuya commented, "Shield of Aegis huh…Asterius too. Say do you know the legend behind those two?" Tetsuya looked at Teppei who was only looking back with confusion. Tetsuya shook his head, "Well not now, we're in the middle of a fight, but long story short. The Shield of Aegis is practically an invincible shield made from Asterius." Tetsuya smiled at Teppei, "Kind of ironic huh."

Teppei nodded before placing his palms on the ground. He looked at Tetsuya, "Buy me some time. I think I remember the spell from when I first awakened to it." Tetsuya nodded before rushing into the battle.

* * *

"So the weapons don't enhance the user's capability?" The mayor asked. Kuroda only nodded. The mayor leaned back in his chair, "Hmm, than that means that it's only the drug that's making them stronger. Interesting indeed." The mayor looked out the window to see the fight still going on. He turned back towards Kuroda, "Well good work today, I'm surprised someone as young as you managed to accomplish all of that. Don't worry about your partner. That guild, they're really something else. You could learn something from them." The mayor then handed Kuroda her pay. Kuroda nodded at the mayor before getting out of the mayor's office.

The mayor leaned back into his chair before closing his eyes. "We haven't found a way to reverse the effects of Ascension, and the weapon is nothing but a fake." The mayor opened his drawer to take out a photo frame. Inside was a photo of the mayor, younger, holding a child in his arms. The two of them were smiling brightly at the camera. "The only way to save someone from the drug is to kill them…" The man clutched the photo frame closer to his chest as he began to sob, "I'm so sorry Goro, I'm so sorry."

The seven guild mates all stared at the bottom of the crater. Laying at the bottom was the unmoving body of Goro Illa. Tetsuya sighed before looking at the rest of the sullen members, "There wasn't anything we could've done for him. This was for the best." The rest nodded before walking off. Tetsuya and Teppei watched the five members go. Tetsuya turned towards Teppei, "Hey, no more secrets from now on. We'll tell each other everything." Teppei's amber eyes stared back into Tetsuya's silver eyes before nodding. The two went in for a hug.

Teppei took in a shuddering breathe, "Was this really for the best?" Tetsuya remained silent as the two hugged, the fire cackling around them.

* * *

Okay so, updates are gonna be a lot slower. Main reason is because I'm kind of winging this story as I go. I know what I want to do at the end but my problem is how I'm going to get there. So I'm going to be spending most of my time planning out the story, so please do bare with me. Well that's all I have to say, so until next time!


End file.
